The Green Haired Girl
by cows4ever
Summary: Kotone Fujioto is a a girl that hates being a girl. She finds it hard, annoying, and confusing. But that all changes when she's assigned to Team 8... ShinoXOC


**I don't own Naruto. Only my OC's... **

**Chapter One**

Being a girl was hard for me. I can't stand frills, dress, or skirts. I don't understand why girls will squeal out of control when they see a 'hottie', and I don't understand why the try to impress it. So when I was in the Ninja Academy, the only friends I made was the other gender, and Hinata. The other girls made fun of me, since the things I did was train, play games with the other normal people, and came in second place at the end of each year.

Sometimes, I'd wish I was born male, so I could have an easier life then what I had then. But I stopped wishing that when we were assigned teams. "Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Fujioto Kotone," Iruka had said, looking at a peice of paper. Then he continued on with the other teams. I was put in a team with 'Lover's'. There was the Dog Lover, the Bug Lover, and the Naruto Lover. I was okay with it though. Like I said earlier, I was friends with all the boys and Hinata since I was very uncomfortable with the other girls in our class. I remember that I was next to Hinata, and she looked a bit sad that she wasn't with her crush. Kiba and Shino were behind us, I think. I guess Kiba was smiling as usual and the Bug Master was silent and non-responding.

Then when we met our sensei, Kurenai. She had black hair, red eyes, and weird clothing that wrapped around her body like a dress. And I don't like dresses. She told us to introduce ourselves in our own way, so we did. I didn't want to say much that day, since I really did not like that outfit, and she wasn't a person I was used to. So all I said was," My name is Fujioto Kotone. I like things and hate most girls in my class." That really was all I said. And since the people on my team knew me like the back of their hands the only person that had to get to know me was my sensei.

"How interesting," she said, sweatdropping a little. Probably an excuse to say it about what I said and my outfit. I wore a baggy grey shirt that didn't hug anything, baggy black shorts, and black ninja shoes, with my hatai-ate head band around my forehead, the symbol barely showing through my green fringe. My hair was weird, like a squealing girl named Sakura. It was spearmint green, something that I got from my mother, my yellow eyes from my father.

The next day, we had a survival test. I think I remember that none of us got what she told us to get. So when she gave us another try, I was a bit confused on what to do. So I asked for help on what to do. Hinata said we could work together so we could both help eachother. The males of the group also thought of that idea. Kiba was being lazy so he didn't want to do it on his own, and Akumaru, his dog, thought so too. Shino and Kiba crossed paths with us, and we decided to do it together. That's how we got our first mission.

And after that, is what's happening right now. Kiba is sitting next to me, giggling children petting Akumaru with their sticky hands, and jumping up and down in front of them both. I was sitting calmly with three children sitting in front of me, and a fourth on my lap. We were sitting crisscross, and doing fun art activities. Team 8 was helping out the local preschool, since they most of the teachers were either sick or on vacation. "Miss Hinata! Miss Hinata! Lookie what I made!" a child asked the lavender eyed girl, holding up a finger painted picture. "Oh! T-That's very nice," she said, shyly smiling. Her group was fingerpainting, and all of the children doing it had aprons on so they wouldn't mess up their clothing.

Shino was somewhere outside doing something. "Miss Kotone? How's this?" one of the little boys I had with me asked, holding up his own creation. We had construction paper, makers, color pencils, crayons, and color pastels to use for our projects. "It's very nice, Iwao," I said to the young boy, and he smiled, showing his teeth, a few of them still growing in a little. The little girl on my lap fell asleep a little while ago, so I didn't move much. I learned the hard way that waking up little girls made them cry and cry and whine and whine. It was also another thing I don't understand about being a girl. The other two kids were brother and sister, and so they copied eachother in drawing.

When they were done drawing, they yawned together, and cuddled up to my side. Apparently, it was naptime to my group, since once the two siblings fell asleep on my sides, Iwao moved the sleeping girl on my lap over a bit so he could fit on there to sleep. I sweatdropped a little. Thank god I had a bean bag chair behind me, so I could take a nap with them. Their heat felt like a blanket. And we would be here until five tonight. So you want to know what happened next? Well... I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was going down, and my team was looking down _at_ me. "What?" I asked groggily, and sat up, the kids cuddled up to me still sleeping. "It's time to go," Kiba said, raising his eyebrows at the sleeping children attached to me. "Oh. Just wait for me outside?" I asked, and they nodded, leaving out the door. Shino kept the door open, waiting for me like he did at the academy when we were little. I was much more closer to Shino then any other person in the whole village. We found out when we were seven that we lived near eachother, so we walked home together every day.

Anyway, I gently woke up the siblings first, since they were very easy to fall asleep. They woke up like I did, groggily and knowing what happened. When they found out it was five pm, they wimpered, knowing that I would be leaving. Then I woke up the little girl, who had more sleep then any others so she wouldn't cranky. But I kept Iwao asleep, since he would wake up on the way home. I picked up the little boy, told the teacher that I was leaving, and signed out Iwao too. I guess your probably wondering why I was taking this kid. Well, this kid is my little brother. He had my hair, maybe a shade darker, and he had my mothers black eyes. Our family has really strange eyes for some reason.

Anyway, Shino and I walked home, barely talking. I wasn't talking cause I was afraid that if I did, the butterflies I've been having in my stomach for a while now would pop out of my mouth. Its been happening since a few weeks ago. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, since I don't even talk about what happens inside of my body. Why Shino was being quiet, well, he's always quiet so it wasn't unusual for him. I just hope that later, the bugs in my tummy go away. I really don't like this feeling...

**So how was it? The beggining was kind of a reflection for Kotone. I would like to know what you think of it, if you feel like it of course... So yeah, Review if possible!**


End file.
